Pandemonium in the Sky
by bathbun
Summary: Murder Mystery with a twist! Shane McMahon is murdered on his private jet and ten superstars are the suspects. Gregory Helms unravels the superstars lives as he is lead into a world of Sex, Blackmail & Violence to find the killer before its2 late! CH2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

****

Pandemonium in the Sky.

Part One: After the Funeral.

Our story begins at what people would believe to be a sad event, a funeral to be exact but this was the funeral of Vince McMahon. It seems the pressures of running a billion-dollar company just got too much, and he died of a heart attack. But today, we focus on the future, the will pledged the company to his son and daughter, Shane and Stephanie McMahon and it is that we recall events that well you could say, changed the WWE forever…

Shane stepped up onto the stage and looked over at the group that had assembled, it was a big group and many wrestlers felt it was their duty to pay their respects to their old boss and of course it would look good in front of their new bosses…

"To say Vince was a great man, would be an understatement…" Shane said, beginning his warm felt speech.

"Convenient for him and Stephanie, isn't it?" whispered Matt, to his friend Gregory Helms.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, they just got the company, anyone would think they bumped him off."

"Their own father, I don't think so."

"Well, where is Stephanie now? Seems like she couldn't be bothered to turn up to her own fathers funeral…." Said Matt quietly….

It was good point raised by Matt Hardy, where was Stephanie? It seems it's time for a little more background information. Stephanie had been divorced from her husband Triple H for over a year now and was currently the General Manager of Smackdown, some would be say it was her sweetest period but hell, they don't know what goes on backstage…

Hunter kissed her again, and she reciprocated, her back against the church wall, as his warm and soft hands roamed her body, sending new sparks of pleasure inside of her.

"Ok, stop." He said, in a gentle tone. "We have to back to the ceremony."

"Oh come on Hunter, the confessional is empty," grinned Stephanie as she kissed him again.

"I wish I could, but its too dangerous, someone could come in at any time."

"That's what makes it so good," whispered Stephanie.

"I know, but if people found out about us again…"

"Fine, if you wanna stop be my guest but this could be your only chance…" cooed Stephanie twirling her fingers in his hair.

"Why do I always fall for your blackmail?" He asked jokingly.

"Cause you can't resist me." smirked Stephanie, putting her arms around his neck. 

"So when can I see you again?"

"I don't know, I'm getting a jet over to Florida for the PPV tomorrow, Shane has invited a few wrestlers to join us, maybe I could get you a ticket?"

"You betta, I hear those private jet toilets are pretty spacey," winked Hunter.

"Ill just have to see if I have time, I've got a pretty busy schedule. 

"Steph, can I ask you a question?" asked Hunter seriously.

"Oh Hunter, you talk to much." Said Stephanie leaning in for another kiss, but Hunter pushed her softly away, looking at her face. "What is it?"

"I just don't know where we stand, are you sleeping with other guys?"

"Yes, you know I am."

"But I want us to be something more again, you know I get jealous when you go off with other guys, I want you all to myself."

"Sorry Hunter, but we were married once and look what happened, I like the way things are."

"What, just sex?"

"Exactly Hunter, as they say, girls just wanna have fun." Stephanie smirked, she walked past him, brushing his shoulder with her arm. 

"Ill see you on the plane then?" called Hunter.

"Ill see." Shouted Stephanie, happy that she had Hunter wrapped round her little finger.

After Shane's speech the group disassembled from the rigid church aisles and made their way to the wake, where most went straight for the buffet, which was laddered with finger-foods. Stephanie rejoined the group, saying to Shane that she gone all tearful during his speech and needed some fresh air, ah, the master manipulator was in full swing.

"So, come on who got a place on the private jet setting off tomorrow, gloated Kurt, who obviously had a place.

"Big deal, so you get in a few hours before us, "said Christian.

"My friend, it is not just that, do you not realise that Shane and Stephanie are also getting on that jet, it is the perfect oppotunity to lets, just say make my move." Kurt boasted, sipping his drink.

"Hey, I don't think Shane's going to like that." Laughed Chris Benoit.

"Not in that sense! I'm the current Smackdown Champion and I wanna keep it that way, I gotta get in the good books aint I?"

"And you know Kurt, there are several ways to do that." Noted Christian, motioning towards Stephanie who was currently talking with Shane.

"Sorry guys, but I've got a bit more pride than that and unlike you I have talent….in the ring."

"I guess that makes up for lack of, elsewhere!" cheered Christian, giving Chris a high-five.

"You know, this is a crappy funeral, you wanna go elsewhere?" asked Christian to Chris.

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Guys, you can't leave." Protested Kurt.

"Hey,we made an appearance and as you said, we gotta book our seats on a commercial flight, we can't waste our time here. See you at the PPV Kurt."

Kurt didn't bother to say goodbye as Christian and Chris headed off to their flashy silver cars at the end of the road.

"You know I think, I'm going to leave soon." Said Stephanie glancing around the marquee. "This party is nearly over." She continued, sipping her wine. "Look, some of the guys are leaving."

"Well, I'm sorry Steph, but you can't go." Ordered Shane.

"Why not!" She moaned, like a little child.

"Its your father's funeral, we have a duty to stay till the end."

"Well, haven't you forgotten that we have to get on a plane tonight for the PPV, I need to get back to the hotel, get my stuff ready, you know how long it takes me to get packed, come on….please." pleaded Stephanie.

"You know ever since Dad died, you haven't seemed at all upset." Argued Shane.

"Er, excuse me, I was crying earlier!"

"Steph, I'm not stupid, I know you, you were probably just having some guy somewhere."

Stephanie gasped, pretending to be shocked but then as Shane scowled at her, she realised it wasn't going to work, and relaxed a little.

"Fine, you know what I'm not upset because look at what we have gained Shane. Everyone knows this company has been going downhill, Dad couldn't handle it anymore and know its up to us, we can transform this company, by the time we are finished, we are gonna have the whole world talking about us, the whole world watching the screens in amazement, this isn't a time of mourning, it's a time for celebration and new beginnings, out with the old, in with the new I say." She persuaded, clinging on to his arm.

"That was a pretty good speech." Smiled Shane.

"So…you agree don't you, we've always been on the same wavelength you and I, come on Shane?"

"Fine, whatever."

"Great," cheered Stephanie grabbing her jacket.

"Oh and when I get back, I want the most expensive champagne waiting for me on ice, we got tons to talk about," shouted Shane as his sister jumped into a white stretch limo.

"Hello cutie," said a seductive voice from behind Shane.

Shane turned round and immediately frowned, he didn't want the hassle, not right now.

"So how about you and me tonight….Ill come round to your hotel room…we can…" Stacey cooed, putting her arm around his waist. Shane immediately pulled her off and turned round to face her.

"Stacey, look, I'm sorry, but you are and me are over." Shane said slowly, trying to get the point across.

"Oh come on Shane, you know you can't resist me." Stacey smiled, slipping her hand around him once more. "What is stopping us getting back together?"

"You know what Stacey." He said in a stern tone.

"Shane, you know how I feel about you…..what happened in the past….just a stupid mistake….we got to look to the future." She smiled, trying to persuade him.

"Sorry but I don't see you in my future, just forget it, nothing is going to make me change my mind."

"But.."

"It's over, just forget it Stacey."

Stacey's face turned to a scowl as she realised he was being serious.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy." Shane said unhooking Stacey's arms from around his waist and walking away. Stacey just stared after, a huge sulk on her face. She wasn't use to being shrugged off like this and she swore to herself that she wasn't going to give up this easily….

**__**

OKAY…AND CUT! Shouted the director as he sat up from his chair. He walked over to Stacey and patted her on the back. "Well done that was a good scene."

"Hey, why did her and Shane actually break up in the first place? Asked Stacey.

"That's for me, to know and you to find out." The director smiled back.

"Yeah, what did she do," said Shane joining the two of them, as he flicked through the script. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smiled.

"But I think I might beable to delve deeper into the story, if I knew why I am so mad at Stacey, I mean must be something pretty big to resist her," smirked Shane eying up Stacey at the same time.

"Your find out soon enough, now come on Stacey get ready for the next scene and Shane you've got to get changed for your hotel scene with Steph, NOW COME ON PEOPLE, I'M SHOOTING AGAIN IN FIVE MINUTES…." Ordered the director to everyone who was within 10metres…

Rey sat one of the white tables, all the other guys were mingling around, getting their drinks worth and discussing the latest inside gossip, anyone would think they were woman, thought Rey to himself. But he was glad to be finally left alone, this day had been a drag and his addiction was driving him crazy and now was just the right moment…..

He reached gingerly into his bag and sprinkling the white powder in his hand, he knelt down and snorted it up his nose….ahh that felt good….he had been waiting for that feeling all day…

"Yo…Rey!"

Rey startled, his heart jumping out of his chest as looked up to see his mate and fellow WWE superstar, Edge standing at the end of the table.

"What are you doing down there?"

Thank God, he hadn't seen me, thought Rey as he relaxed and mentally clamed himself down. "I was tying my shoelace."

"Oh alright, hey for a moment there, I thought you were snorting something!" joked Edge coming to sit down next to his buddy.

"Hey, unlike you, I'm not that dumb!"

"Well, we'll see who's dumb and who's not tonight at the hotel."

"What's tonight?"

"Oh come on, every night before a PPV…" Edge inquired, hoping he would finish the sentence but Rey just shrugged his shoulders in bemusement.

"It's Pre-PPV poker night!"

"Oh I don't really feel up to it." Muttered Rey.

"Come on man, you know you love it and anyway, they've been paying you so much lately, you need to lose some of it, all the guys are going, you don't want to make a name for yourself do you…" persuaded Edge.

"Fine, Ill come." Said Rey grudgingly. "But we remember we have to be up early to get to the airport for the flight."

"I don't!" cheered Edge happily. "Unlike you suckers, I have a place on the McMahon's jet."

"How come?"

"I guess Shane just sees me as a real big star and thinks I deserve to be with the big boys." Said Edge proudly.

"If that were true, Id be on there. Vince loved me."

"But Rey, Vince is dead. You got a whole new chairman and chairwoman to suck up too." He said sympathetically patting him on the shoulder before walking away….

****

At the hotel…

Kurt Angle arrived at the hotel, leaving his luggage with a supposedly capable doorman as he entered the bar/restaurant area. All the wrestlers from the funeral would be staying at the hotel and he hoped he would spot some of them hanging out at the bar. However this was not so, in fact it was even better for as he look around, the only person he knew sat alone drinking a cocktail and happily it was the one person he wanted to see most…

"Stephanie!" He said happily, walking over to her.

"Why, hello Kurt, not still at the funeral then?" She asked, crossing one leg over and another and playfully twirling her hair.

"No, rather a boring affair if you ask me."

"Exactly. I mean everyone expects me to be all mournful and upset but to put it quite bluntly, I'm rather pleased." She giggled. "I think my father would have wanted me to be pleased anyhow, I have so many opportunities. I own half a billion-dollar company, who wouldn't be happy." She laughed, she noticed Kurt's slightly shocked expression and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound so unfeeling." 

"No it's okay, your just being honest, I'm sure anyone would feel the same way." 

"Thank you," smiled Stephanie putting her hand on his thigh. She sipped once more at her cocktail and Kurt wondered how many she had of them.

"Actually, there's something I'd like to talk to you about." Kurt said slowly.

"Business or Personal?" she cooed in reply.

"Business."

"Shame," sighed Stephanie mockingly. "Well go on then, shoot."

"Now I know Triple H is the current champion, and you probably don't want him to be so I was wondering if you could grant a championship with him cause I know I can beat him and I think I deserve to be champion more than him, I mean look how he humiliated you, let me avenge him for you, let me be champion."

Kurt finished his speech and waited expectantly for Stephanie's reply.

"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Ummm, well…I don't…where to?" Kurt stammered, bemused by the question.

"Up to my hotel room, we can talk more business then, it's really unsuitable to talk about here, you don't know who's listening." She said looking around.

"I suppose so." Kurt answered, rising from his stool. "So, is that a yes?"

"Patience Kurt." She smiled, gently hooking her arm with his and resting her head on his shoulder. "Now come on, lets go."

Kurt followed Stephanie's lead to the elevator. He definitely wasn't unhappy that she was acting this friendly, but he couldn't help but be a bit suspicious at her behaviour as she gleefully pressed the buttons to the right floor and gripped Kurt's hand, looking up at him smiling….

Stephanie slowly turned her key into the lock smiling up at Kurt as she pushed the door open and walked in. She threw her handbag onto the floor and opened up the mini-bar seductively bending over in front of Kurt.

"Drink?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

Kurt sat down on the red sofa whilst she walked around, switching on all the lights and tidying her things.

"So do you think you get me that match for Smackdown maybe?" Kurt asked.

Stephanie came and sat down beside him on the sofa. She stared at him for a while, which made him feel weirdly uncomfortable.

"Steph?"

She ruffled his hair, a small smirk coming across her face, her eyes glittering, her lips so full and wet…

"Oh Kurt, your so cute." She said forcefully as she pushed him down onto the sofa and kissed him passionately…Kurt kissed her back caressing her smooth neck and shoulders before he suddenly realised what was happening.

"Steph!" he said pulling her away. "What are you doing?"

"You want to become champion don't you?"

"Yes…but…"

"Oh don't tell me you don't want too, I know you've got a crush on me, lets just have some fun." She smirked, untying his shirt buttons.

"Are you sure you want…" He murmured as he kissed her once more.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." She ordered as Kurt decided to fully undertake her offer….

Shane almost skipped into the hotel lobby, holding a bottle of champagne he smiled cheerfully at the hotel receptionist before asking her a question.

"Has Stephanie McMahon checked in yet?" 

"Yes sir, she collected her key a little while ago."

"Thank you very much." He smiled happily, grabbing the bottle and skipping to the lift, humming a little tune as he did….

Stephanie lay on top of Kurt, clad in just their underwear, they rolled over from the sofa to the floor. Kurt was just in process of untying her bra strap when a loud knock was heard at the door. Stephanie immediately released her lips from Kurt and looked up, her eyes wide.

"Steph, I know you're in there." called Shane. "I've got the champagne, come on, open up."

"Oh no." she muttered.

"Just ignore him." Said Kurt, trying to entice her attention back but Stephanie climbed off him and grabbed her dressing gown, immediately wrapping it round her.

"You have to leave, he can't see you." She said quickly throwing him his clothes.

"Just say you're busy with someone." Kurt whispered.

"I can't."

"Steph, come on, open up." Shouted Shane once more, which just unnerved Stephanie further.

"In a minute." She shouted back before turning to Kurt once more motioning him to get up. "You have to hide somewhere, you can't see you here."

"Well where the hell I am suppose to hide?" Kurt panicked.

They looked around and then Stephanie's eyes fell on the closet. "In there."

"What! I can't fit in there, especially with all your clothes."

"Well your have to try, now go." She said, opening up the closet door and ushering Kurt in. "Don't worry, Ill try and get rid of him quickly."

"You better." Kurt said sternly back as Stephanie quickly closed the closet door shut.

She hurriedly checked that there were no were signs of Kurt's presence and then walked confidently over to the door, opening it wide to welcome her brother, Shane.

"Ooooo, Stephanie don't you look nice. I hope it's for me." Shane smirked, looking her up and down as he admired her tight revealing dressing gown.

"Very funny Shane." She replied sarcastically, folding her arms in annoyance. "Now what do you want?"

"Hey baby don't look so mad, this is the start of the best times of our life" Shane smiled, he stepped towards Stephanie so they were only inches away and quietly slipped his hands through the silk of the dressing gown, caressing her hips before he tried to reach further down… 

"Shane stop it, I'm not in the mood." She snapped, pushing his hands away and staring at him coldly.

"Not in the mood, your usually all over me." Laughed Shane, holding his hands up in innocence as he followed Steph round the room.

"Well not tonight, I need some sleep, we gotta get that flight tomorrow…" she apologized, throwing a few nervous glances to the closed closet.

"But I thought you wanted to celebrate."

"I'm sorry, we'll have a proper party after the PPV…just not tonight…" she smiled weakly, kissing him smoothly on the lips which only made Shane want more as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her fiercely. 

"Come on Steph…god…you look so sexy.." He pleaded, trying to prize her onto the sofa.

"Shane we don't want to get caught."

"But we are not going too, unless you've got someone hidden in here or something." Joked Shane, which sent shockwaves through Stephanie though she successfully hid it from Shane.

"Of course not." She smiled cheerfully, trying to act as natural as possible. "I promise you tomorrow night will be the best." She winked, kissing Shane again and cautiously rubbing her hand up his inner thigh "It be a night you will never forgot." She said seductively.

"Ill hold you to that."

"I see you tomorrow then." She said, happy that she finally got Shane out of there.

"Ok, I guess I can wait."

"Good." She said quickly, hiding her annoyance as she opened up the door for him.

"See you tomorrow." Waved Shane.

"Bye." Stephanie waved back, a huge smile on her face.

"Bye."

As soon as Shane disappeared down the corridor, she clutched her head in worry and slammed the door shut, rushing over to the closet…

"Kurt you can come out now." Stephanie said nervously standing by the closet door. Kurt climbed out, brushing away several items of clothing angrily.

"What the hell was that." He exclaimed, giving Stephanie a hard look. "You and…and…Shane!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that." She said, looking down at the floor.

"I bet you didn't….he's your brother for Christ's Sake…..it's, it's…fucking…sick." He said, throwing his hands as he paced around the room.

"It's not sick Kurt….it's just incest." She replied bluntly. 

"And you don't think that's sick!." Kurt exclaimed, he couldn't believe that Stephanie didn't seem ashamed about this.

"It's not like that.."

"How else can it be?….how longs this been going on?"

"I don't know since Dad got sick, look it's not love or anything…were not exclusive…it's just we both enjoy a good fuck once in a while…I mean he's really…" She laughed light-heartedly.

"Please don't say anymore…I might throw up." He sneered loudly.

"Just promise you won't say anything…if this got out then me and Shane would be finished, the company would be finished." She argued trying to get Kurt on her side. "This is just best left a secret, don't you think?"

"Well for one thing I wish I never knew."

"So will you…keep it a secret?"

"I guess I have too." He said, at the moment he couldn't even look her in the eye.

"Thanks." She smiled warmly touching his hand but Kurt pulled away imagining the scene with her brother once more.

"God…your own brother..is there anyone in this company, your not with?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Joked Stephanie.

"I don't believe you." Kurt looked at Stephanie as if he was seeing in a whole new light and in his view it wasn't a good light, she sensed his uneasiness and tried to persuade him once more.

"You don't have too… Shane's left now." She walked over to him and leaned her body into him as she whispered into his ear…"Maybe we should just continue where we left off…"

"You gotta be kidding me, no way, I'm outta here."

"Kurt don't be stupid." Stephanie raced over to the door, blocking Kurt's path/

"I'm sorry, but I have morals and conscience" He said coldly, as he shoved her out the way "Goodbye Steph."

"You walk out that door and you can kiss your championship match goodbye…forever." She threatened, catching his attention once more. She hoped that he would be worried about this and stay, but then a small smile formed on his face, as he realised his new power over her.

"Oh Steph I don't think that be wise…" He smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you don't give me that championship match…who knows what I might accidendetally slip out…"

"You promised…"

"Yeah well, people lie and cheat..You should know after all."

"You can say what you want but no-one will believe you." Stephanie put her hands as she said this, glad she had discovered a new argument, but Kurt just shrugged and grabbing the door handle he prepared to leave.

"I guess that's a risk I'll have to take, even so it can hardly not give you a bad name even if no-one in the company believed it, think of all the media….you know what…ill be nice…ill let you sleep on it and you can give me your answer tomorrow….I think we are getting on the same flight…so I will see you then"

"Kurt…No!" She tried to persuade him back but Kurt opened the door and stepped out.

". Sweet dreams Miss McMahon…" He smiled, before slamming the door shut behind him as Stephanie stood in the middle of the room regretting the moment she tried to seduce Kurt and wondered what to do next…

The table scattered with dollar notes, chips, pretzels and potato chips and of course random cards as several superstars sat around the table, staring each other out and of course playing each other out in their regular pre- PPV poker game. To make it clear to everyone who is reading there were six participants playing poker. Those were Booker T, Edge, Rey Misterio, Matt Hardy, Rob Van Dam and Chris Jericho.

"Ok people, five card deal, minimum bet five dollars," declared Jericho as he dealt out the cards to the surrounding players.

"Five dollars!" Rey mouthed in surprise, Jericho caught his glance and smiled at him.

"Come on Rey, your playing with the big boys now."

"Yeah and with the push your getting, you got tons of money, hey Rey." Nudged Edge.

"Well…enough to get me by." He replied shyly, to the laughter of the other players.

"Man, is this guy modest or what!" joked Booker T.

"Ok guys, enough of the chat, let's play some poker, whose in and whose out?" asked Chris as the answers came round the table…

Shane felt like he had been stood up as he sat by the bar, the still full champagne bottle by his side. Why had Stephanie wanted to get rid of him so much? She seemed fine earlier, or did she? 

His mind drifted to what he would be right now with Stephanie until a female voice was heard calling his name. For one brief moment, he thought it might be Stephanie changing her mind but the vision was short-lived as his ex-girlfriend Stacey came into view.

"Why Shane, full champagne bottle, miserable expression, I see the signs of someone whos's been stood up!"

"Don't you have someplace to be Stacey." Shane muttered.

"Only with you of course." She smiled, sitting down beside him.

"Well keep on wishing Stacey because you and I, are over."

Stacey ignored this and continued to make conversation.

"So who's your mystery girl then?…who decided that millionaire wasn't good enough for her."

A fellow millionaire, thought Shane to himself. "She just felt ill, that's all."

"Ill eh? Of course." She replied sarcastically. "You know what, you definitely need some cheering up, I hear they have a pool and Jacuzzi here, how about we take a dip." She offered seductively.

"I don't think so Stacey."

"Oh come on Shane, you don't want to show to this girl that your just a pathetic loser, come have some fun…just for an hour or two…hey we'll even open the champagne bottle, I mean you gotta celebrate somehow, you own a company now."

"Stacey, don't think you just win me back like this."

"I don't want to win you back, I just want to put on your face, now come on, before it closes." 

Shane wasn't sure how he could be so gullible as he found himself walking with Stacey to the exclusive and private pool and Jacuzzi for the evening…

It was a tense atmosphere as the dollars in the middle of the table, grew higher and higher, however the players decreased as the money increased, a mixture of bad cards and butterflies left only two people in the game. Chris Jericho and Rey Misterio. Jericho was a confident player and was known for his bluffing, as he sat there opposite Rey, he couldn't help but show his confidence as he further bet another $500.

"So you in?" asked Chris, a smirk on his face.

All the superstars turned to face Rey waiting for his answer.

"Ill see your $500 and raise you $200." Rey replied nervously. It was all the money he had left.

"Whoa, man, you aint got no money left, what ya gonna do?" asked Booker T to Chris.

"Ok then Misterio, how about I bet you…" Chris reached down into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "A place on the McMahon's jet to the PPV tomorrow." He smiled, placing the envelope on top of money. "Now that's worth more than $700."

Rey looked at his cards and then back at the pile of money and now the plane ticket. He had nothing to lose, well he had the money but he had less to lose than Chris.

"So then Misterio, what you got?" 

Rey slowly put his cards down on the table as everyone apart from Chris leaned in to look.

"Four Aces." 

Chris was silent for a moment and most people suspected he had better and was dragging it out for suspense but suddenly he dropped his cards on the table and sighed.

"You beat me." 

"What!" shouted Matt Hardy excitedly.

"Yep, you got me Rey, beginner's luck I guess." Sneered Chris.

"Did I win?" asked Rey surprised.

"Yeah man, you've won, way to go Rey, there's over $1,000 here." Exclaimed Rob.

"Don't forget the trip on the jet!" noted Edge.

Whilst everyone congratulated an ecstatic Rey, Chris sat in his chair, staring at his feeble cards that had betrayed him. He was not use to losing and he definitely didn't want to make a habit of it….

Shane stepped out of the changing rooms in his shorts and walked towards the pool, it was already dark outside and the lights made the pool glimmer and shine green, the smooth ripples washing onto the side. He walked along the edge as the water lapped at his feet, he felt a little light-headed, it's surprisingly how much champagne you can drink from the bar to the pool.

However Stacey wasn't in the pool, she was waiting for him in the Jacuzzi.

"Shane, come on, come on in, it's so nice." She smiled, only her head and neck was visible above the mountains of bubbles that swirled around her.

"Stacey, I may be a little drunk but I'm not stupid." Shane said, standing on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

"Oh don't be stupid, just come in and relax, the water is lovely."

Shane relunctedly put his cell-phone on the side and stepped in. He had to admit the water was luxourisly hot, reviving any tension in his body.

"You know I understand what you said earlier."

"Good."

"I think it would be wrong if we did get back together, especially with you owning it now, I mean people are bound to talk and believe me I want you and Steph to do well, I mean with a responsibility like yours, I bet its hard to have a social and personal life…"

"Stacey, do you have a point."

"Well…"

Stacey was interrupted as Shane's cell-phone suddenly went off. He leaned forward to reach for it but Stacey grabbed it before him, she looked at the screen briefly to see it flashing the number of Stephanie. With this in mind, she pressed the reject button and switched the phone off.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Shane angrily. "It could have been someone important."

"You see this is your problem, you never let go, you never just relax, it's all work, work, work, you need to take some time out, you need have Shane-time." She said faking her concern.

"Look Stacey, if I needed your advice I'd ask for it, I can manage my own life thank you."

"Oh, don't be so tense and angry." She smiled, sliding over so she was beside Shane. "Just relax, clear your mind of all your problems and just imagine yourself on a hot beach on a island…

Stacey slid her arms around his shoulders and gently massaged them.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah. Sighed Shane, forgetting about the fact that it hated Stacey for a moment, he enjoyed the massage hoping he would be able to just drift off to sleep…

"You know what." Whispered Stacey, licking his face just below his ear.

"What." Replied Shane his eyes still closed.

"I'm not wearing anything…under these bubbles." She cooed.

Looking back, Shane didn't want to do what he did do that night in the Jacuzzi but at that moment when you've got horny naked blonde beside you- there's not a lot you can to stop the evitable!

"Ok guys, pack it up, you've raided my mini-bar, stole me money and ticket for tomorrow, its time to go home," joked Chris to the rest of the group.

"You aint never leave this down." Laughed Rob patting Chris on the shoulder. "Come on Rey, lets go spend some of the your winnings."

"Err, actually guys I think I just go back to my hotel room, I'm pretty beat."

"Oh come on." Persuaded Matt. "We could hit the town, go to a few clubs, hook up with some girls…"

"No it's okay, you go, Ill see you tomorrow."

"Well what do you expect- from a mommies boy!" laughed Edge. "You coming Book?"

"With what man, mysterio wiped me out."

"Guess its just Edge, Matt and me then." Cheered Rob as they headed for the door. "Guess I won't be seeing you till the PPV." Laughed Matt at Chris. "Have fun."

"Oh just leave before you spend the night in the emergency room." Threatened Chris jokingly as practically pushed the lot of them out of his room and into the hotel corridor…

****

Midnight.

Shane woke up with a terrific headache, he moaned loudly as he rolled over and nearly fell off the bed.

"Your up then?" said a cheerful voice.

"What happened? Where am I?" asked Shane, looking anxiously around the room.

"Your in your hotel room."

"What?" He mumbled.

"Don't you remember? You brought me back here from the pool, but as you got here you fell asleep on the bed, that champagne must really have had an affect."

"What time is it?"

"Oh you were only asleep for a couple of hours, its just gone midnight." Explained Stacey. "Here have a glass of water, it probably clear your head."

Shane thankfully sipped the water, his head still banging. He couldn't understand it, he was usually fine after only a bottle of champagne, and at the moment he felt like he'd had five. He slowly lifted himself of the bed and began walking out of the bedroom suite, sitting down on the sofa.

"I don't remember a thing." He moaned.

"Well it's probably best you don't actually." Laughed Stacey. 

"Why what happened?"

"Well, we kind of….had sex basically." 

"What!"

"Don't worry Shane…you were great."

"How could I not remember it, I mean even when I'm totally drunk, I still remember, especially stuff like that." He said confused.

"Well at least you've learnt never to have that champagne again!" she joked again.

Shane looked at her suspiciously. He didn't like this happy cheerful attitude, she was never normally like this. Something was wrong about this whole situation.

"I guess you don't want me to stay the night."

"No, not really." Shane replied coldly.

"That's alright, I've got to pack for tomorrow anyway, busy day tomorrow, with the PPV."

"Yeah." Muttered Shane, remembering the PPV.

"I guess Ill go then, are you sure your gonna be alright?"

"Ill be fine, just need to get my head together."

After a few sincerities, Stacey left and Shane still remained confused as to why she had been here in the first place. He wanted to go to sleep again but then he looked over at his desk and visusilsed, the tons of paper that lay upon it, all for him to work through in time for tomorrow morning…I guess that last few confusing hours was the only sleep he was going to get tonight….

Rob Van Dam, Edge and Matt Hardy staggered into the hotel lobby and up the stairs, laughing and joking all the way up as they fell down the steps several times.

"Man, what a night"

"You know what the bestest thing about being a superstar is…" laughed Rob.

"All the hot babes." Shouted Edge.

"Nope, it's being friends with you guys." Slurred Rob putting his arm around his two mates.

"We really need to get you some hot babes." Joked Edge as he pulled Rob along. 

"Hey, do you think you can handle him up to the third floor?" asked Matt to Edge.

"That's what these muscles are for!"

"Ok Edge, better watch yourself as well, and the steps!" laughed Matt as he watched them both stumble up the first step.

Matt walked along the second floor corridor, he wasn't as drunk as Edge or Rob and he can find his way, his number 237, no wait…239…no it was definitely 237. Matt thought to himself, maybe he was a little drunk.

So drunk that he failed to walk in a straight line and tripped over his own feet as he slumped to the floor. He was about to get up again when he heard voices coming from around the corner and recognizing one of the voices, he stopped to listen…

"Look, just give me the stuff okay, I don't want no complications." Said one of the guys quickly.

"I want the usual fee, no more favours."

"You can have your damn fee."

"Hey, where you get all this money from?"

"None of your business, now lets have it…good…and please don't come to a hotel again….I could have been caught you know."

"You're the one who called me."

"Yeah and wait outside, just don't do it again, now you gonna let me get some sleep now?"

Matt tried to listen further but no-more voices were heard, He had his back to the wall as he suddenly heard footsteps. Please don't becoming this way, please don't becoming this way, thought Matt. They were going this way. As the footsteps grew closer, he staggered over to the third floor lift and hurriedly pressed the button repeated. Finally the doors swung open and Matt jumped in, almost leaping to press the closed-door button as the figure turned the corner….

The doors slammed fully shut as a figure, probably a guy walked past in a black leather jacket. Shit, I hope he didn't see me thought Matt. No he couldn't of, the angle was too tight, he couldn't even see who he was.

The doors opened onto the top floor and it took Matt several walks down the corridor and back to realise this wasn't his floor. He went back to the lift and on entering he fell over onto the concrete lift floor.

"I am so drunk." He muttered as he reached for the third floor button.

****

"Where the hell is my soda! I ordered it 15 minutes ago," moaned Stephanie as she sat in her trailer with her fiancée Paul Levesque. "I don't see I have to reduce myself to drinking soda anyway, I thought this would be classy affair, but look at us! I'm a McMahon and I'm living out of a trailer!"

"This script is really rubbish as well." Noted Paul who lounged on the sofa, skipping through the script for Part One. "I'm only in one scene, what's that all about."

"Two scenes dear." She corrected.

"Where's the other one then?"

"Well there be filming this won't they, you know ones of those behind the scenes clips."

"Oh yeah." Paul smiled. "Hey, is my hair okay?"

Stephanie ignored him and had at look at the script herself. "You know this stuff is pretty predictable, a monkey could figure what what's going to happen."

"Awww, tell what's going to happen." 

"Well I don't know exactly but it's obvious that Shane was drugged by Stacey and that Matt overheard Rey Mysterio talking to a drug dealer. Simple."

"But why would Stacey drug Shane?"

"Well I'm sure ill figure it out when I get the Part Two script, I mean this story is basically all about me anyway." She boasted.

Suddenly the trailer door was burst open and an assistant peered around, catching Stephanie's glance.

"What do you want?" 

"Erm, the director wants you for the next scene."

"Ok, Ok Ill be there in a second, god Ill be glad when this day is over."

"Your telling me." Agreed Paul. "Oh and when you go, can you ask the director to give more scenes in Part Two, preferably with you of course." Grinned Paul.

"Ill sees what I can." Stephanie smiled back, blowing him a kiss before heading to the set….

Stephanie once again picked up the telephone for the fifth time that night, it was past midnight wherever he was, he must be back by now, she thought as she dialled his room number. Luckily the receiver picked up and she breathed a sigh of relief as Shane's voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Shane…we need to talk."

"What about?" Shane mumbled.

"We have a major problem.." She replied clearly.

"What kind of problem?"

"Kurt knows."

"Knows about what?" He said impatiently.

"About us." 

"Oh shit." Shane sighed, rubbing his head. This evening was turning into a nightmare.

"It gets worse." In an apologetic tone. 

"How?"

"He's blackmail, he says he wants the title and if he doesn't get it, he'll tell everyone about us."

"Oh great! This is just fucking great, how the fuck did he find out in the first place, what did you tell him when you were drunk or something?"

"Look there's no point dwelling on that." She replied quickly, if she told him how he did find out it would just cause more problems than she could handle at the moment. "Look, Ill come over to your room, open the door for me and we can figure out what we'll gonna do, you got it?"

"Fine, Ill see you in a minute." He muttered back before hanging up. He cursed once more as he awaited Stephanie's arrival…

Stephanie knocked on Shane's door, checking no one else was around. Luckily Shane immediately opened the door and dragged her in. She looked at his drowsy face and wondered if had been drinking.

"You look rough, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Don't ask." Muttered Shane. "Now how big is this, what exactly does he know?"

"He was in the closet, when you came round."

"Damn it Stephanie! What were you playing at?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming round and I just shoved him in the closet, I'm so sorry, believe me if I can could turn back time…."

"Ok, Ok, Ok." Shane said in a panicked tone, pacing around the room. "We'll just have to give him what he wants."

"Shane!"

"Steph it's a small price to pay, so he gets the title for a while, its better than us being ruined and slandered in front of the entire nation."

"But if we grant him this, then who knows what else he'll ask for, first it will be the title and then money, it could go forever." Persuaded Stephanie. "He's bluffing anyway, he wont tell."

"You don't know that. We can't take that risk."

"Well maybe we should just not give them anything to blackmail with."

"What you mean break up?" said Shane in a surprised tone.

"Well its not as if its going anywhere, it can't go anywhere, I don't know why we started in the first place." She replied thoughtfully.

"Look, I don't want to go into this right now, ok Steph, it's 1am and we have to be out of here tomorrow."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" she said sternly, hands on hips.

"Just talk to Triple H, try and persuade him to give up the title, I know you've got history and I know you hate him but just as a precaution, talk to him."

Shows what you know, thought Steph. In a way persuading Triple H would be quite easy, not that she would let Shane know that.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Kurt….and don't try and stop me, I'm not letting this guy ruin this company…or us."

"Fine." Stephanie agreed, there was a tense and angry silence between them and she took this as a sign to leave. "I best go then."

"Yeah." He replied quietly.

Stephanie went to open the door but Shane called her name and a small smile came over face.

"Yes?"

Shane went quiet as if he wasn't sure what to say.

"It will be alright."

"I know."

"Ill see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." She replied, giving him one last smile she opened the door and walked out. She regretting saying that stuff about them, she did love Shane and to some extent even more so than a brother but admitting that to herself let alone him was the hardest thing of all.

****

End of Part One.

Cast in Order of Appearance.

Shane McMahon

Matt Hardy

Gregory Helms

Triple H

Stephanie McMahon

Kurt Angle

Christian

Chris Benoit

Stacey Kiebler

Rey Mysterio

Edge

Booker T

Rob Van Dam

Chris Jericho

****

Can't wait for the next instalment of Pandemonium in the Sky, here is a sneak look at what is happening next time….

1.

2.

3.

Remember don't look if you want to be totally surprised…

4.

5.

6.

In the Next Part.

"Gregory Helms, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Matt as all the superstars going on the McMahon's jet gathered in the boarding lounge.

"Shhh, you have to keep it under wraps," whispered Greg, ushering Matt away from the group. 

"I didn't know you had a ticket."

"I didn't, until I got this letter this morning, it had a ticket enclosed, how weird is that?"

"Well what did the letter say?"

"It just said to board this plane and get this, it says and I quote 'KEEP YOUR EYES AND YOUR EARS OPEN', I think this person thinks something's going to happen on this plane," declared Greg quietly.

"Do you have any clues as to who sent it?"

"No, it was slid under my hotel room door this morning, but think it's one of them." Said Greg pointing to the group.

"But why?"

"I guess we will find out." He replied thoughtfully as he looked through the glass screen to the awaiting jet.

Edge sat in his seat, reading and looked over across to Rey Mysterio's empty seat. A puzzled expression came across his face as he put his book and leaned over his seat to talk to Rob.

"Hey man, do you know where Rey has got to, he's being a while."

"I think he went to the toilets a while ago." He shrugged.

"Oh my God, seriously dude!" laughed Edge, jumping up excitedly in his seat.

"Yeah, what's so exciting about it," asked Rob confused.

"Stephanie just went past heading for the toilets ages ago." Edge stood out of his seat and looked down towards Stephanie's seat. "Yep, she's not here either."

"So?"

"Don't you get it!" cheered Edge.

"What are two laughing about?" interrupted Booker T. "Man trying to answer his fan mail here."

"I bet you anything guys, Stephanie is giving Rey a blow job in the toilets!" announced Edge, a little too loudly as everyone in the vicinity turned round to see who said those words.

" This is your pilot speaking, would everyone please return to your designated seats, we are suffering severe turbulence, I repeat for your safety would all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts." Announced the pilot over the tannoy. Everyone looked at each other with worried expressions as the plane shook violently beneath them…

****

Part Two: Aboard the Plane is Coming Soon


	2. Part Two

**__**

Pandemonium in the Sky.

Part Two: Plane Trip.

Sunday 7.30am.

Shane hurriedly searched around his desk, frantically trying to find a piece of paper that had appeared to disappeared from the face of the planet, which was ridiculous but hell, it wasn't where he left it and he was getting annoyed.

The door knocked and Shane not looking up from searching, called them in. He quickly peered round to see that it was Stephanie and resumed searching.

"Shane, have you not packed yet! We have to be at the airport in an hour!" She exclaimed looking around.

"I have packed, it's just I think I've lost something or someone's stole it, I don't know but I have to find it." He said, throwing some of his things onto the floor. "When you came round, did you see a brown folder on the desk?"

"I don't know, I can't remember," shrugged Stephanie. "Look I'm sure it will turn up somewhere but for now, we have to leave else we won't make it time."

"I know, I know, it's just annoying that's all, I could have swore I left it on the table." He said thoughtfully, looking down at his desk once more, hoping it would just magically appear.

"Come on, don't worry about it, do you want me to get the staff to take the suitcase down?"

Shane didn't reply and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, she hated being ignored. 

"Ill take that as a yes then." 

Stephanie picked up the suitcase and opened up the door. 

"Shane we've got more important things to worry about than a stupid file, now Ill see you downstairs, ok, I've got a limo waiting…ok?"

"Ok," replied Shane as he collected his things but his mind still was fixed on that missing file…

****

Boarding….

"Gregory Helms, what are you doing here?" exclaimed Matt as all the superstars going on the McMahon's jet gathered in the boarding lounge.

"Shhh, you have to keep it under wraps," whispered Greg, ushering Matt away from the group. 

"I didn't know you had a ticket."

"I didn't, until I got this letter this morning, it had a ticket enclosed, how weird is that?"

"Well what did the letter say?"

"It just said to board this plane and get this, it says and I quote 'KEEP YOUR EYES AND YOUR EARS OPEN', I think this person thinks something's going to happen on this plane," declared Greg quietly.

"Do you have any clues as to who sent it?"

"No, it was slid under my hotel room door this morning, but think it's one of them." Said Greg pointing to the group.

"But why?"

"I guess we will find out." He replied thoughtfully as he looked through the glass screen to the awaiting jet.

Shane and Stephanie went with the other superstars to the plane, walking along the tarmac as they dragged their hand luggage along, well Shane did, Stephanie had two hired hostesses to carry her stuff. There was hardly any talking but as Shane climbed up the steel steps into the front of the plane, he looked back and saw a blonde woman hurrying along out of the airport towards the plane.

"Stacey!" Shane gasped as he finally realised who it was. Everyone else had entered the plane and he stood alone on the steps. "What are you doing here?" He said confused.

"And hello to you too, tiger," smiled Stacey climbing up the steps.

"Excuse me, your not getting on this plane, you weren't invited."

"Of course I am silly," joked Stacey touching his arm. "You gave me a ticket, remember."

"No I didn't!"

"Wow, you really don't remember much about last night do you."

"Stacey I would not let you fly with me."

"That's not what you said last night!" she laughed, Shane didn't have a chance to protest back as Stacey walked through the entrance, Shane stood on the steps for a while until Stephanie came out, with an impatient look on her face.

"Come on Shane, we have to go." 

Shane stepped in and followed Stephanie's glance as she looked at the new passenger.

"Did you invite her?" asked Stephanie angrily.

"Apparently." He replied in a bemused tone.

"For Gods Sake Shane, don't tell me you've took her back after what she did?"

"I haven't taken her back ok."

"Then why did you invite her?"

"Look, we've got more important things to worry about then her." Muttered Shane as he pushed past Stephanie, ignoring his sister as he sat down his seat ready for the impending takeoff.

She's up to something, thought Stephanie sneering at Stacey as she went to her seat. I don't trust her one bit.

All the superstars sat down in their seats, each had two seats since there were only ten people for the awaiting takeoff. Now that I'm here I might as well give you a little rundown of the interior of the plane. Of course at the front were the pilot's cabin, and then the steps down to the luggage compartment. Next were a few rather spacious toilets, in fact one even had a shower.

Next was the compartment with ten rows of four seats, two either side along with tables in front, with a wide aisle in the middle. This was where the superstars sat. Then was the bit of the plane, which made travelling on it, extra special. There was the poolroom, no not a swimming pool, a snooker Table, followed by a mini buffet in the wide spacious area at the back of the plane. So that's the plane but what did the superstars do in there four hour journey…. you want to find out…. I guess you'll have to read on…..

****

Aboard the plane….

Gregory sat at the typed letter in his hands, wondering why any would send it to him, what was he suppose to do about it? What was suppose to happen that he had to keep watch for?

"Hey, Greg what's that?" asked Edge leaning over his seat to look at the letter, however at the sight of Rob Greg quickly ushered the letter out of view and into his jacket pocket.

"Oh Nothing, so what's up?"

"Nothing much, think I might go play some pool later and of course take advantage of the buffet!"

"Rob, you noticed anything strange up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know myself, just any strange behaviour from anyone, anyone arguing with anyone, any secret behaviour…."

"What's brought this on?"

"Nothing, just wondered you know, just got a funny feeling."

"Oh gods sake, flying's nothing, this jet is as safe as anything probably more safe with all the money spent on it, your be fine." Said Edge thinking Gregory was scared of flying.

"I'm not scared of flying!"

"That's right, that's the way to think, you are not scared, you are not scared….."

Gregory rolled his eyes as Edge's continued his little psychological lesson as if he thought he was making a difference. Maybe he was on to watch out for, joked Greg to himself.

"So what's the score?" asked Stephanie to Shane, glancing over at the blackmailing Kurt.

"You got talk to Hunter, get him to give up the title." Ordered Shane.

"Fine." She sighed grudgingly back. "I can't believe we are falling for this, he thinks he has us under his little finger!"

"Well, what else can we do? We got no choice." 

"God, I hate this." Sneered Stephanie. "Ill go talk to Hunter when we are in the air and then you can talk to Kurt, I don't fancy seeing his smirking face again, this is all my fault."

"I know, but we just have to deal with it now., just do what you have to do."

"He is gonna ask for money you know."

"No he won't."

"How do you know? I thought he wouldn't do this?"

"Steph listen to me…."

Suddenly Hunter came walking past them and they immediately shut up. Hunter looked at them both strangely and Shane glared at him.

"What you looking at?"

"Nothing…nothing," muttered Hunter going to his seat.

"Look, ill talk to you later," mouthed Stephanie as the pilot announced the plane would be taking off in just a moment. She sat down in her seat and strapped her seatbelt, thinking about what she was going to say to Hunter…

Everyone sat down in their seats, it was time for takeoff as the plane rolled along the short runway. Stacey leaned around and stared right at Shane, she smiled and waved mockingly. Shane just glared at her and then looked out of the window, refusing to acknowledge she was on board. It was a smooth takeoff and soon enough they were in the air. Rob and Edge set up their laptops to once more look at their many fan pages, it wouldn't be long journey just about four hours and on most trips like this, all you can do is relax and have a good time….

Rey looked up and down the aisle of the aeroplane, the other superstars were either in their seats and elsewhere, but the important thing was, no one was near.

He fumbled with his rucksack as he nervously lifted it up from the floor and put it on his lap. Stretching out his legs for support, he lifted up the flap and dug deep. However he became more panicky as he failed to feel the small plastic case in his fingertips. 

His face went red with angst and embarrassment as he desperately searched but no such luck as footsteps could be heard coming down the aisle…

Come on! Rey thought to himself…….

"Damn it!" said Rey quietly to himself as the bag slipped from his hands and fell onto the aisle, contents falling across the width of the aisle. He quickly, almost as a reflex scampered from his chair and went to keep up the stuff.

"Hey man, you all right?" asked Booker T as he knelt down to help Rey out. "You look all flushed."

"I'm fine." Rey muttered back.

He gasped as Booker T picked a smooth white plastic case, which lay beside his foot.

"What's this?" He asked in an intrigued tone.

"Nothing." Replied Rey snatching back the case immediately. "Its….just my….contact lenses case." He said quickly, quietly pleased he had come up with such a good excuse.

"Ok man, chill." Said Booker a bit suspicious over his behaviour.

Rey collected up the rest of his things and sat back down in his seat.

"Hey, me and the guys are gonna go shoot some pool, you wanna come?" 

"Err…maybe ill be there in minute." Replied Rey,.

"Ok then." 

He gave one last suspicious glance to Rey, before continuing down the aisle as Rey sat back thanking God, Booker T didn't make anymore of that case…

Stephanie decided to put her and Shane's plan into practice and make the first move, she pulled out a pad from her bag and quickly wrote a quick note on it.

MEET ME IN THE TOILETS, I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE, LOVE xxx. 

Sliding innocently from her seat she folded the note in her hand and walked along the aisle, as she passed Hunter's seat she dropped innocently onto his open table. She didn't even give him a glance as he expectedly opened up the note and eagerly looked towards the toilets…anticipating his move.

Hunter waited excitedly in the cabin toilet, this one was more spacious than normal plane toilets but still pretty cosy fit, well for what he was hoping to do anyway. He thought about taking his clothes off now before she arrived but then maybe that was a bit too forward, although she never minded before. He decided to take off his tank top and threw it absent-mindedly over his shoulder and as the door began to open he put his hand against the wall and struck a pose.

"Hello gorgeous." He murmured, as Stephanie shut the door quickly behind her. Before she could say anything, Hunter kissed her, pushing her backwards as he made an attempt to pull down her skirt zipper.

"Stop it Hunter." Stephanie ordered, pulling away. "We have to talk."

"Oh God, what is it?" asked Hunter. "You never wanna just talk." He moaned, sitting down on the toilet seat.

"I need you to give up the title." She said bluntly.

"What!" He shouted back, standing up in outrage.

"Shhh! Don't shout so loud." 

"You want me to give up the title at the PPV?" he said, toning down his voice a touch.

"Not at the PPV, Smackdown probably." She muttered back, knowing he wasn't going to be happy.

"No way! No way Steph, I'm not giving up that title, I never lay down a match for anyone, not even for you."

"Look Hunter I don't want you to lay down either but Shane agrees…."

"Is that what you and Shane were arguing about earlier?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Yes….No….look that doesn't matter." She replied quickly shaking her head, wanting to move the subject away from Shane. "The fact of the matter is you have to give the title away on Smackdown."

"But why?"

"I wish I could tell you…but I can't…don't ask why….just please say your do this." Stephanie pouted leaning in closer to Hunter. "Please."

"Who's getting the title anyway?"

"Kurt Angle."

"Kurt Angle! What's he done to deserve it?"

"Nothing." Muttered Stephanie grumpily to herself before she turned her attentions back to Hunter. "So it's agreed?"

"I guess so." He replied gruffly. "Man, you have me tied around your little finger, you do!" he muttered, a little smirk forming on his face. 

"Well I should think so." She laughed back. "I mean if you think about it, I'm your boss now and I can do whatever I want with you." She murmured seductively stroking his chest.

"And what would that be Stephanie?" Hunter asked back happily.

"Er…No…call me Miss McMahon."

"Ok Miss McMahon, what would you like to do with me?"

"Well I don't know….Ill have to see what I can….fit in." She joked back, the couple were just about to kiss when loud knocking was suddenly heard on the outside of the door.

"Oh shit." Muttered Stephanie. "Quick, put your shirt back on." She ordered to Hunter who quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Come on Rey we know what your doing in there!" laughed Edge through the door.

"Rey?" mouthed Hunter. Why did they think that Rey was in here?

"Steph get your head out his pants and open the door…I thought you had a private office," cackled Matt Hardy.

"Yeah! And when's my appointment!" jeered Edge.

"Oh God," muttered Stephanie trying desperately to think of a way out. Though things just got worse when Rey Misterio stepped out of the neighbouring toilet.

"Hey dude, what you doing?" exclaimed Edge at the sight of Rey.

"Err…just doing my business." Answered Rey confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, if your not in there with Steph, then who is?" thought Matt aloud as the three of them put their ears to the door…

"What are we gonna do?" whispered Hunter to a thinking Stephanie.

"Ok, calm down, just put your head in the toilet."

"What!"

"Just do it…not all the way in….I'm gonna flush."

Stephanie flushed the toilet and then spoke aloud to the people outside.

"Can we have some privacy please."

"Oh so it's a 'we' then," smiled Rey.

"Come on Steph, tells us who's getting the job done," Edge pleaded mockingly.

"Oh please, stop being so immature, you got Hunter really embarrassed now."

"Hunter!" exclaimed the three in unison, he was last person they suspected. On at que, she slowly opened the door to reveal Hunter kneeling down over the bowl, a pained expression on his face.

"I guess Hunter just ate something nasty before we got on, I came walking past and he was throwing up all over the place, I just finished cleaning some of it up," grimaced Stephanie. 

"Hey, we'll sorry, we thought you were…"

"I think you made it quite clear what you thought but I think it be best if we just forget about it." 

"Of course, of course," they replied, totally embarrassed. "What are you gonna do about him now?" asked Matt motioning towards Hunter who was finding increasing difficult to fake being sick.

"I think Ill just leave in here for a while, the worst is over I think but better be on the safe side." She said in a concerned tone stepping out of the cubicle. She mouthed a sorry to a stricken Hunter as she closed the door on him and ushered the guys out of the way. "Lets just away from this area, if you need to go use the toilets at the other end of the plane."

"Sure, sure." They quickly replied before going back to their seats. Stephanie smirked to herself as she walked along the aisle, she had got Hunter to give up the title and thought of an ingenious plan to cover her tracks. I am brilliant, she thought as she went to Shane's office to tell him the news.

Stephanie walked into Shane's office, a beaming smile on her face, although as she opened the door her expression changed as it was not Shane who sat in the office, it was Stacey.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stephanie asked angrily and she saw Stacey stretched out in a relaxed manner on the chair.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Shane," smiled Stacey back

"Well I don't suppose he wants to see you." She replied coldly, hands on hips.

"Wanna bet," Stacey smirked, she swung her legs over the desk and stood up. "Steph, don't look so jealous, people might start to think."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for a chat, so since Shane isn't here, why don't you just leave."

"Ok, Ok," she mocked walking up to Stephanie. "That hotel was nice wasn't it, especially the pool and Jacuzzi…"

"Stacey just go," she said dismissing anything she said.

"Well if you really want a expert review….just ask Shane."

Stephanie tried to hide her minor shock, she is just trying to freak me out that's all, just ignore her. 

"Oh and Stephanie, touch of advice." Laughed Stacey, staring her down. "If ya gonna have sex with someone in the toilets…make sure you pull your zipper up all the way."

Stephanie blushed as she zipped herself up as Stacey left the room, feeling as if she had got one over Miss McMahon. Stephanie sneered after her before slumping down in the chair, shes nothing compared to you, shes just trying to upset you, she's worth nothing she repeated in her mind. But what did Stacey mean about the Jacuzzi?

As most of the guys played pool, Matt sat on one of the comfy sofas nearby, he still had a little bit of a hangover from the night before, he was bit embarrassed that no-one else did, he never knew he was such a lightweight. He looked around and flickering in his mind for some reason was Rey Mysterio, he didn't know why but something involving him must have happened the night before, but what?

"Matt?"

Matt broke away from his thoughts, only to be reminded of them again as he saw that Rey was looking at him strangely.

"Do you want to play?"

"Err…no I'm all right…I'm rubbish at it anyway," replied Matt shaking his head. Rey looked suspiciously at him for a split second, he never normally turned down a game but then Edge shouted at him that it was his turn and he continued the game.

Suddenly and surprising Stephanie entered the room. Edge and Rey looked immediately embarrassed after earlier incidents in the toilets as she rushed in. 

She ran over to Matt and tapped him on the shoulder. "Shane?"

Matt turned round confused and Stephanie shrank back a little. "Sorry I thought you were Shane a second there." She giggled. "Does have any idea where he is?"

"Er…in his office?" shrugged Matt.

"Is Hunter alright now?" asked Edge with genuine concern.

"Ill sure he'll be fine by the time we arrive, ill make a note not to stay at that hotel again."

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous about my health, I had the same as him," muttered Booker T.

Stephanie didn't reply to this, the guys assumed she was in a hurry as she once again ignored them and went out the room.

Stephanie walked out of the poolroom and down the aisle when she finally saw Shane coming up the other end.

"Shane, where have you been?" She muttered, not wanting to attract too much attention to them.

"Erm…just talking to the pilot and stuff."

Stephanie didn't really believe this pitiful excuse but she couldn't be bothered to argue about that, she wanted this whole Kurt thing sorted as he hushed Shane onto a nearby seat, so they could talk in more private. "I talked to Hunter and he has agreed to lay down the title on Smackdown."

"Wow, how did you do that?"

"Doesn't matter, the fact is, its all up to you now."

Shane nodded, he peered over the top of the chair seeing Kurt typing on his lab top a few seats ahead. "I best face the music then." He said thoughtfully.

"Shane you know last night, when you left my room, where did you go?"

"Oh erm let me think, I just went to the bar, drank some of that champagne and then went to the pool and er….relaxed in the Jacuzzi." He said. Stephanie knew immediately what had happened, she cheated on enough people and had got enough hints from Stacey to know what had happened after he had left her room, but she couldn't judge, she was worse, no she wouldn't say anything, she would wait until he admitted it to her himself, no wonder he didn't want Stacey on the plane, she chuckled to herself.

"What you thinking?" asked Shane.

"Nothing." She muttered quickly back. "Look, I better go, and you better talk to Kurt."

Rising from her seat, Stephanie was about to leave but Shane grabbed her arm. "I do love you know, more than any money on this world, even more then the company, I know it doesn't look it but I want us, I want you to be happy and I know you will be happy with this company, you understand?" pledged Shane looking into her eyes.

"I know." She replied, without any more words she kissed him quickly on the lips and then sauntered off down the plane, thinking about whether she too loved Shane more than the company itself.

Shane waited in the small office at the end of the plane, he asked Kurt to meet him here and he was running late. Though he didn't want to get annoyed, because getting annoyed means the possibility of an argument and arguments are always loud. He didn't anyway else on this plane to hear about this.

Suddenly the door opened and Kurt stepped in, a big smirk on his face. Shane stared urgently at the door and Kurt read his mind.

"Don't worry, No-one will hear." He said slamming the door closed. "So Shane, too cheap to go to prostitute so settled for your sister?" laughed Kurt.

"You do know I can fire you anytime I want." Warned Shane.

"Don't be too cocky Shane, we both know your not going to do that, now what have you got for me?"

"Stephanie has talked to Hunter and he has agreed to give up the title."

"Awww, well done Steph, it just have been quite hard to get your ex-husband who you 'supposedly hate' to give up the title, don't you think?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," smirked Kurt, which just made Shane hate him even more.

"So now that you got what you wanted, you will just leave."

"' Got what I wanted', I don't think so Shane, I guess Stephanie forgot to tell you about the money."

"Don't even think about it Kurt."

"Oh really." Kurt walked past Shane, pushing his shoulder as he did and stopped at the desk. Kurt watched him as he held up the microphone, which was connected, to his desk.

"This speaks to the whole plane doesn't it?" asked Kurt genuinely.

"Get out Kurt."

"Well if it does, how about I tell everyone on this plane your dirty little secret?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

Kurt pressed down on the button and leaned into the microphone as if about to speak, but Shane pushed him aside, and grabbed his suit jacket, staring at him menacingly with a clenched fist ready to fight.

"I don't think you hitting me is going to make things any better." Smiled Kurt, which only made Shane hit him hard against the wall.

"Hey Shane, is this how you treat Stephanie? I bet she likes it rough!"

Shane punched Kurt hard on the jaw, so angry he didn't even think of the consequences. As Shane waited for him to get up so he could punch him again, Kurt put his hand to his lip, which was bleeding, although he wasn't annoyed it just made him happier.

"I want 5 grand by the time we get off this plane." Kurt said in a threatening tone. In reply, Shane hit him again, though not as hard it had a bigger effect bursting his lip open even more.

"Actually make it 8."

"I don't have 8 grand on this plane," exclaimed Shane. 

"Sure you do, probably stuck in a shoe somewhere."

"Kurt I can't get you your money, it's impossible."

Kurt stood up, straightening himself out, licking his cut lip. "I don't care what you have to do, I don't care where you get it, just get me 8 grand before this plane lands or I tell everyone about you and Steph, you got it?"

It wasn't a question, it was an order and considering that, Shane didn't bother to reply as Kurt walked out of his office, setting a timer on his watch as he did. Shane had 2 hours to come up with the cash….

****

Shane walked quickly towards the luggage compartment yet his seemingless simple journey took a stumble as he passed the 2nd toilets the door suddenly swung open and he bumped into Rey Mysterio.

"Jesus, sorry Shane, didn't see you there," mumbled Rey apologetically in front of his boss, but Shane surprisingly totally ignored him and pushed past him, rushing down the steps into the luggage compartment. Rey wondered for a moment why he was going into the luggage compartment, but then shrugged the thought off, it was his plane after all.

"Hey dudes, how we doing, whose winning?" asked Rey cheerfully as he entered the pool room.

"Actually Junior here." Laughed Edge pointing to Matt Hardy. " Is trashing Booker so much, it's embarrassing!"

"Its not my fault! Moaned Booker. "This stupid plane is rocking so much, I can't play probably."

"Hey seems fine to me," added Rey unhelpfully. As they continued with the game, Rey noticed Stacey sitting bored on the sofas, twiddling with her hair, taking a risk he decided to sit next to her.

"You alright?"

"What do you think?" She muttered sarcastically. "Them stupid boys arguing about pool, it's pathetic, I just wish this trip was over."

"Hey you decided to come," shrugged Rey. "Why did you come anyway?"

"Doesn't matter now, he's ignoring me anyhow, I just can't be bothered anymore."

"I guess your talking about Shane." Replied Rey, relaxing a little.

"As I said, it doesn't matter now, I thought he still had 'real, genuine' feelings but obviously not, one minute he's all over me the next he's like disgusted to see me." She said quietly, almost to herself although Rey was still listening.

"Well, he does seem a bit weird lately, just a moment ago I saw him going down into the luggage compartment, don't know what he wants in there."

Stacey suddenly perked up.

"The luggage compartment! Did he say what he was doing?"

"No, I just bumped into him, I guess to get something from his suitcase."

"Oh no!" exclaimed Stacey jumping from her seat. Before Rey could ask why, Stacey stormed out of the room, an urgent expression her face…

Writers Note: I just want to say you've probably noticed that most of the scenes are directed around Shane and Stephanie. I guess I'm portraying their story on the plane but as there are more chapters, you will find out what the rest of the superstars did on the plane.

On no normal occasion would a passenger be allowed to go through the luggage but this was an exception for this was Shane's plane and this was an emergency. Although why he was doing this he didn't know, Kurt had got his title but as he predicted Kurt wanted more, this time cash, he couldn't fire him, Kurt would love that, give him a reason to blurt it out to everyone. Damn it, the only way he could of getting out of this was…murder….No, that was going too far. 

Shane dismissed the idea out of his mind and resumed to the quick-fix plan. Money. He searched around the luggage compartments, looking for his suitcase, he eventually spotted it, piled right in the middle, amongst the rest. Great.

He reached up, pulling at the handle, tugging in an annoyed fashion until he eventually came free, spiralling out of the pile along with several other suitcases.

"Great." He moaned, just great. He heaved his suitcase over and he realised that in the process of pulling his out, he had opened up someone else's. The case lying on its back, with a few contents on the floor was a few feet away from him, feeling his duty to tidy it up he walked over.

The contents were mostly cosmetics and a few files, probably of the many Stephanie cases. But as he looked closer, a file sprang to his attention, mainly because it was one of his. 

His eyes sprang open as he realised this was the file that had been missing earlier, so someone had stolen it but why would Stephanie take it, what was the point.

"Shane?"

Shane looked up to see Stacey standing in the doorway of the luggage compartment. Stacey! A voice screamed inside his head, it was her. Before his alarm became apparent, he desperately shoved everything back in the suitcase and kicked it away.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked innocently.

"I was gonna ask you the same question." Smiled Stacey.

"Err, I needed to get something from my suitcase," mumbled Shane grabbing his suitcase and holding it up as proof.

"What?"

"Look Stacey, you're not technically allowed to be in this area of the plane so I suggest you go back upstairs." He said sternly.

"Sure you don't need any help?"

"No, I'm fine thankyou. I think I can handle a suitcase."

"Ok." Replied Stacey suspiciously as she slowly climbed the stairs back up to main part of the plane. As soon as she disappeared out of view, Shane sighed with relief. Now why did she come down here? Maybe she didn't want me to see something….the file, but why would she steal that…Shane thought confused, it had nothing to do with her.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, THIS IS YOUR PILOT SPEAKING."

Shane looked up at the tannoy, wondering what the hell was going on as suddenly the floor shook beneath him, like an earthquake.

"WE ARE SUFFERING MINOR TURBULANCE…"

Minor! Thought Shane, the whole plane was shaking.

"FOR YOUR SAFETY WOULD ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE RETURN TO THEIR SEATS IMMEDIATELY AND FASTEN THEIR SEATBELTS."

Shane followed the instructions forgetting the suitcase and clambering up the stairs, clinging onto the rail as the plane continued to shake…

Gregory Helms nervously put on his seatbelt tightly before gripping onto the arm rests as the plane wobbled back and forth, he had never been fond of flying in the first place and this trip was just making the nightmare worse. He watched as several superstars came into seating area, worried expressions on their faces. 

He saw Shane sit down at the other end of the plane, looking rather pale although the amount of shaking this plane was doing it was enough to make anyone feel sick.

"You alright there buddy?" asked Rob. "You don't look so good."

"Please don't talk to me." Greg muttered back, which Rob understood as nothing personal. Just keep breathing, he thought to himself. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe. Almost everyone was strapped into their seats now, he looked up to see Stephanie climb quickly into her seat as the plane dipped slightly making Stacey scream in terror. More people screamed, including himself probably as the plane took a steep drop, his stomach wasn't jumping into his throat….he was gonna be sick….he was be gonna be sick…He was sick.

He purged into the bag at some time tossing and turning in his seat, hand luggage sprawled along the aisles and for the first time he feared for his life. Everything's going to be alright, its going to be fine, just a little turbuance, it's ok…it's ok. 

The plane screamed in terror as the lighting suddenly failed, flickering a little, he thought for a moment someone was moving about but his mind switched as oxygen masks suddenly fell from the ceiling in front of him….oh my god I'm going to die….I'm going to die, he panicked. 

"Grab your mask!" He heard someone shout, probably Rob and with the lights still out, he fumbled with the mask in front of him finally placing it around his mouth, though whether it was right way he didn't know….he resorted to praying as the plane began to sway once more….

Moments later the lights flickered back on, illuminating the aisle once more. He looked at all the scared faces, which eventually turned to relief as the movements became less shaky. 

Thank God, he murmured to himself. Thank God.

SORRY ABOUT THAT FOLKS, WE JUST EXPERIENCED SOME STRONG WINDS BUT WE SHOULD BEABLE TO CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY AND SHOULD REACH THE DESTINATION IN AROUND 2 HOURS.

"There sorry, They're sorry!" shouted Booker T angrily. "Ill give them sorry!"

"That was awful," cried Stephanie.

"Wow, I'm so glad that's over." Said Kurt Angle clutching his chest as his heart finally began beating normally again.

"Is everyone okay?" called out Rob as he peered his head round the aisle.

"Yeah…physically," laughed Edge. "Though after seeing Gregory over here throw up, I think I'm mentally scarred for life."

"Don't joke about stuff like that Edge, that was close, too close." Said Stacey thoughtfully. 

"Hey, lighten up people, no-one died, where all fine."

"Yeah and it will make a good story to tell everyone, won't it," added Matt cheerfully.

"I think I just wanna forgot that," muttered Gregory, he desperately wanted to relive himself from the tight, claustrophic position and of course the full sick bag, but the seatbelt light still remained on so everyone had to stay in their seats.

"Hey good thing you came out of those toilets, eh Hunter, feeling any better after that?" joked Rey leaning between the seats to talk to Hunter.

"Err, not really," he replied, turning quickly back round again. If Rey asked any more questions he might accidentally slip what he was really doing in those toilets.

"Nice of your ex-wife to help you out, mmmmm, shame you let her go man."

I didn't, thought Hunter to himself.

"Shame for you I mean, not the rest of the male population, I mean yowsa!"

"Rey…shut up." Said Hunter sternly.

Rey grudgingly sat back in his seat, he peered up at the panels and released the seat-belt button was no longer on, he thankfully unclipped the belt and stood up, many followed his example glad to be free.

"I need a drink," moaned Stacey clutching her head in pain.

Stephanie stood up, stretching out her arms, she walked past Hunter's chair he gently touched her arm causing her to look in his direction.

"You alright?" he mouthed, trying not to make it obvious he was concerned.

"I'm fine." Stephanie said sharply back pulling her arm and walking along the aisle, she was shook up and annoyed, she was not in the mood for sympathy.

She planned to go see Shane asked if he got round to give Kurt the money but as she neared his seat, she grew increasingly worried. Shane laid eyes closed against the seat, his seatbelt pressed hard against his chest.

"Shane wake up." She said in an annoyed tone, he didn't reply, in fact he looked pretty pale. "Shane." She said again, shaking his shoulders. "Shane."

Now she was beginning to get worried, she put her ears to his mouth. He wasn't breathing.

"Hey someone, Shane aint breathing!" She exclaimed, continuing to shake him, this time more violently. Gregory, Hunter and Rey gathered nearby.

"Steph, get back." Ordered Rey pushing his way past and put his head to Shane's chest. 

"He's not breathing."

"I just told you that, you idiot, what's the matter! What's happened!" cried Stephanie hysterically at the sight of her brother.

"Calm down, calm down." Said Hunter pulling her away as Rey and Gregory unhooked Shane's seatbelt, Shane remained hard against the chair, which confused Gregory, shouldn't an unconscious body slump forward?

The answer to his question was revealed when Stacey suddenly gasped a look of shock on her face. "Rey….he's dead, he's been….he's been." She stammered pointing to the back of Shane's chair.

Everyone went pale as they all looked round the back of Shane's chair, driven through the centre was a silver gleaming butcher knife, the inside of the chair was stained with blood as everyone began to gather in disbelief and understand what had happened.

"I know this is unbelievable…." Said Rey with no expression. "But Shane's dead…..he's been stabbed." He said, turning to face the group. There were no words, not even tears for it was more horrible than a death. Shane didn't die in an accident, everyone watch each other's expressions as they knew that someone here knew something, someone here felt no grief or shock…for Shane had been murdered and one of passengers, one of the WWE superstars had committed it.

****

Behind the Scenes: Whodunit?

The whole of the cast sat around a long table, reading through the Part 2 script, when they reached the end they all put it down and looked around at each other, not any of them spoke, they just watched until Matt Hardy broke the silence.

****

"So who does everyone think done it?" he asked eagerly looking around.

"I reckon Steph did it, to get the whole of the company to herself, and to get revenge on Shane for sleeping with Stacey." said Adam confidently.

"Oh please." She muttered back, dismissing the idea completely. "What actual prove have you got? She loved him."

"No she didn't, I tell if anyone was gonna murder it would be her," said Rob agreeing with Adam.

"Nah, shes too obvious," argued Paul. "I think its gonna be a dark horse like say….Gregory Helms!"

"The detective, I don't think so," sneered Stacey back. "I tell you, what was the point of putting all this blackmail stuff in if it wasn't relevant, I think it was Kurt."

Kurt gasped with indignation but instead of supporting him, some of them started to nod.

"Yeah maybe Shane didn't pay him the money and he stabbed him in anger." Thought Steph.

"But he wouldn't do that, he'd just do what he threatened to do and tell everyone about Steph and Shane." Said Shane forcefully.

"If they were gonna go with that storyline, Kurt really should have been murdered not Shane." Reasoned Paul.

"I'm confused," moaned Stacey putting her head on the desk.

"Well at least we know it couldn't be Stacey, she's too dumb to commit a murder," laughed Adam.

"Ok….next question then," put forward Matt thinking that maybe this was going to cause arguments. "How did they do it?"

"Oh that's easy," boasted Kurt. "You know when the lights went out during the turburance, Greg even sensed that he saw movement, he just didn't know who. The killer got out his seat, stabbed Shane in the back through the chair and sat back simple." He said cheerfully leaning back in his chair.

"But why didn't he cry out? Or why didn't anyone see anything, I think you would notice if someone walked past you." Argued Steph back at Kurt.

"I don't know, everyone was too busy praying they wouldn't die." Kurt answered hopelessly.

"Maybe he was drugged." Piped in Matt.

"Matt, that is so stupid, when could he have been drugged." Shouted Shane in disgust.

"Calm down Shane, it was just a suggestion." He muttered back.

Everyone sighed in frustration as they skipped through the script once more, hoping clues as to who did it would spring out of them but no such luck.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till Part Three for some answers." Said Paul in a controlling tone that signalled the end of this little meeting.

"I still think it was Steph." Adam said quietly, but no one was listening anymore, each person wanted the glory of figuring out on their own but at the moment, they couldn't do that till Part Three…

Cast: In order of Appearance.

Shane McMahon

Stephanie McMahon

Gregory Helms

Matt Hardy

Stacey Kielber

Edge

Rey Mysterio

Booker T

Hunter Hearst Helmlsey

Kurt Angle

Rob Van Dam

****

To be Continued….

So the big question, is who did murder Shane McMahon? . In this story its all down to amateur detective Gregory Helms who according to the other superstars is a suspect himself! They have two hours until that time and Gregory is determined to interview every single passenger so its still fresh in their minds. 

But one of them or maybe more than one is hiding something and for the next few parts, Gregory is shocked, confused and finds it increasingly difficult to find out what happened aboard that plane and not forgetting that time is running out…..

Can't wait two months, here a few spoilers as to what you can expect in Part Three of Pandemonium in the Sky!

****

Look below for Spoilers….

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

Spoilers.

"Ok people," announced Gregory, He stood up at the front of plane, which still sailed peacefully through the sky, despite the atmosphere inside being anything but perfect. "Now in a moment, I'm going ask which one of you, one at a time to come into the pool room and I'm going to ask you a few questions about your time on the plane up to the murder, I know your all shocked and might remember exactly, but any details, any clues that might give me any idea about what happened, please try and remember every detail." He explained calmly.

"Hey, how come your detective all of a sudden, what gives you right?" argued Rey Mysterio, everyone looked at him and then back at Greg surprised that Rey spoke up like that.

"Because some on this plane knew something was going to happen and they told me to be oh this plane to see if I could stop it, well they were obviously right and I'm determined to find out why and who did this."

"For we know it could be you, this could just a big show to cover your tracks," argued Edge.

"Yeah, you could have made up the letter as well."

Gregory reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter in question, handing it first to Matt who then passed it around, the faces of the superstars changed as they read, realising the realism of the situation.

"Now this may be a bit too blunt, but the killer is flying amongst as today and he could struck again, so the letter says keeps your eyes and ears open and lest sort out the innocent from the guilty…."

Gregory looked around at everyone's faces watching their expressions. "So anyone wanna come in first?" He asked motioning towards the pool-room.

"I will," replied Stacey, whos eyes were still red from crying earlier. "I hope whoever did is happy with themselves." She announced as she walked up. "Your not going to get away with this, we'll figure you out and I hope they shoot you in cold blood!" She screamed as Gregory hurriedly lead her into the room….

Two of the air-hostesses (by the way they are actually male but I don't know the male for air-hostesses!) walked up to see Gregory who sat thinking in Shane's office.

"We got all the luggage together, Mr Helms." They said in unison.

"Really? All of it?"

"Actually sir, there's one suitcase missing."

"Missing! How can it be missing?" exclaimed Gregory paying more attention to them now.

"Don't know sir, its just not in the luggage compartment downstairs with the rest."

"Well who's is it?"

"Everyone's luggage is accounted for but one person…"

"Well who is it?" He added impatiently.

"Err." One of them said nervously. "A Mr Hunter Hearst Helmsley." He finished awkwardly.

****

Behind the Scenes.

"Everyone, I think your be very proud to know that I have figured out who murdered Shane!" boasted Kurt sitting down smugly at the table, the script in his hand.

"No you haven't, it's impossible," sneered Rob.

****

"Well I guess I've achieved the impossible then."

"So who is it then?"

"I'm like I'm going to tell you."

"He doesn't know," muttered Booker T.

****

"Wanna bet?"

"Go on then, how much?"

"$200." Said Kurt confidently looking at Booker T and Rob, they looked at each thoughtfully for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok then deal." 

"Alright then, Ill write the murderer on this piece of paper and then when he finally know the answer, you can look at the paper and hand over the $200," laughed Kurt.

"You are so going to regret this," smiled Rob as he cut up a piece of paper for Kurt to write on….

Stay tuned for Part Three Coming Soon!

Remember post your thoughts on the Official Pandemonium in the Sky Message Board.

Who do you think did it? Have your say!


End file.
